Chronicles of the First Senshi.
by Minerva Blue
Summary: Their stories are legendary. Their history is unknown, until now. Relive what it was like for the very first senshi.
1. Myth Of The Five Elements

This story is the first part of what is meant to be a 3 part trilogy on the first senshi that came before the original Sailor Senshi. I wrote these a long time ago so basically their about 3 years old. I just decided to post them now. As of yet, The third story is incomplete, but I hope to finish it soon. There is no Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mars or Sailor Moon in this legend because well, lets face it. this story takes place way way before they were born. All 3 stories in the trilogy are writen in first person, told by the senshi who were there.  
  
Now the disclaimer: I Do not own sailor moon, never have and never will. but other then a small disclaimer, nothing shall stand in my way of writing the fanfiction.  
  
and without further adieu, on with the show!  
  
================================================  
  
We were all guardians of our own elements and our powers could both create and destroy. I was the Sailor Senshi of Spirit, the fifth element so to speak, the one controlling the cosmos. I was the link to all, the leader. My soul was gentle and searching, I cared deeply for my friends. However my heart would occasionally get in the way of duty, but my determination prevailed. Marnia was the Senshi of Water. Marnia was tranqil and always at peace. I believe she was the mediator, Marnia never liked trouble. Skye was the Sailor Senshi of Air. Although Skye enjoyed being a bird, she could also appear out of nowhere. Skye was the rational thinker, but when push came to shove, she shoved back. Seraphie was the Sailor Senshi of Fire. Seraphie burned with strength inside and out. She had a short temper and was quick to anger. But when things got bad Seraphie was the one to carry us through and never gave up.Sylvia was the Senshi of Earth. Sylvia was everywhere beneath, the forests were her home. Sylvia was always so secrative and often carried an amussed expression. At the same time Sylvia was forthcoming with information. She was one of my most valued friends. We all came together to battle the one dark force of chaos, Negis.If there was ever a beginning I could not tell you, for life always seems to come in a circular motion. I will begin as far back as my memory can recall and progress to my last. We were the first senshi of all galaxies, this is our story.  
  
=========================================  
  
I remember to the earliest moment and I was never a child. In all the vastness of the universe there was but one planet, surrounded in darkness. A planet which equaled that of a thousand galaxies and carried enough light to bring the day and glow as a jewel.   
I was charged to lay the blanket of night and watch the solitary world with care, a duty I performed with pride. Even before we knew eachother, we as guardians were connected in an unending link and our senshi forms reflected that connection. I remember what happened all too well, no one could forget.The darkness was endless as I stood my guard, prepared to defend the planet against any dangers. I was well seasoned as a senshi, for there had been other times I had prevented dark creatures from overwhelming the world, it was part of my duties. It was when the light of the world had dimmed that I had caught a glimpse of another light in the distance, coming menacingly towards the planet. I reached out my hand and captured the dark light, letting it become a shining crystal in my hand. A simple task, and I discarded the jewel. I looked ahead toward the origin of the light and prepared for battle. "Spitit Crystal Element Power, Make-Up!"I wasn't prepared for it when it came, a dark cloud of smoke that hit me in the gut and tossed me back. "Astral Wonder Nebula!" The attack sliced through the creature, not even phasing it. I dodged as it came at me again. "What are you?" The dark energy laughed deeply as it became the form of a menacing warrior "I am servant to Negis, Everything supressed, everything terrible." He was stronger then any evil I had encounteered before. As he knocked me aside I vanished from his view. I appeared behind the demon, a sceptre in my hand I fired. A violet light engulfed him, the demon disintigrated and I returned to my guardian form. A new problem had risen and I could not stop it alone. On the planet lived four other guardians. Each guardian lived withen their own element. I needed all the guardians to help defeat Negis, I didn't even know what I was up against.I appeared on the planet near the forest to meet the first guardian. My feet nimbly stepped through the trees and proceeded to an Elder tree in the center. The ground before me began to rise, forming a slender dark woman with motherly eyes. I stood to face Sylvia, guardian of earth. "Welcome Eudora, I am Sylvia, guardian to the earth." She nodded in greeting. I stepped foreward "The time has come to defend our planet, the senshi must unite." Sylvia nodded and spread her arms as if she were about to embrace. "Earth crystal element power, Make-Up!" Sailor Earth was actually the most accepting of all, she saw things as they were and acted appropriatly. It was the same with this situation.Sailor Air had her home in the clouds. As I sailed upward Earth wished me luck with a pleasaent smile. I took my place on a bleach white cloud and waited. After a while a bird came by and flew   
into the cloud, rising from the clouds was the guardian of air, Skye. She smiled cheerfully and sat on the edge of the cloud, kicking her legs back and forth, I grinned "That was elaborate, even for you Skye." Skye nodded cheerfully "East wind, there are many   
changes at hand." She rolled over to look at me "You surprise me with a visit Eudora, something has changed for you."   
I nodded in agreement. "How did you know?"   
Skye just giggled "Whispers in the wind carry their secrets to me." I smiled "Speaking rather cryptic today?"   
Skye shrugged "When I feel like it."   
I nodded "There is a new and powerful darkness Skye, one I cannot defeat alone."   
Skye nodded "And you need my help? Flattered."   
I sighed "If I am defeated there will be nothing standing in the way of   
Negis and the planet."   
Skye giggled "Relax Eudora Skye, guardian of air has made her decision to help long before you came." She stood and spread her wings, lifting off with one foot and raising both hands "Air crystal element power, Make-Up!"   
  
Sailor Earth greeted Air with a pleasant smile. There were two guardians who remained to be called, and neither would prove so easy to recruit.  
  
The water was not far away, we reached it in a short amount of time. It was my choice to go alone, one voice stood to make more progress then three, and I needed Marnia. I looked far out to the calm waters of the lake to watch a mermaid swim towards the shore. I smiled, Marnia was often the most mild of all, but she was shy too, and difficult to get   
close to. As Marnia reached shallow water her fins melted into a long skirt and stepped gracefully on land to greet me. "Good day Eudora, good news or bad news?"   
I sighed, beginning to despise my task. "Duty, as Sailor Water Marnia." Marnia shook her head, clearly upset. "I will not do it, duty or no I do not relish a fight, it is not worth it."   
She turned away, beginning to return to water. If I did not convince her immediately Sailor Water would be gone. "Is it not worth it to save the planet from annihalation?"   
Marnia turned around, surprissed by that remark. She bowed her head and nodded in submission. "Marnia, guardian of water, will help." Her hands gracefully posed as a ballerina "Water crystal element power, Make-Up!" Sailor Water had agreed to help, but I had saved the most difficult for last, The senshi of Fire.  
  
Seraphie was the most difficult to reach for she was the guardian of fire and fire was not so easily accessable as the other elements, any way you looked at it. Seraphie lived in the lava pits, near a volcano which was in constant eruption. The other senshi could not join   
me on this trip either, the flames would so easily consume them. So as we approached the flames which maked Seraphie's domain I prepared myself to meet her alone.  
Sailor Earth smiled sweetly at me. "Seraphie is wise, she will understand."   
Sailor Water shook her head. "She is too dangerous, we cannot trust her."   
The flames shot up in response. "An insult Marnia."   
I looked as the flames formed the face of Seraphie. "Trouble arises Seraphie."   
The flames rose up again. "You think I will help you?"   
From the flames formed the body of Seraphie, guardian of fire as she stepped out of her domain. "Fire can live, even in oblivion, why should we try to stop what cannot be stopped? Darkness will always be and you Eudora, cannot help that. Save your illusions for another riotous fool."   
  
I shook my head. "No Seraphie, fire cannot survive without the other elements. You need us just as we need you, it is our duty to prevent oblivion, no matter how hopeless it may seem."   
  
As we stood there a black wind passed through, depositing an army of dark warriors on the field. As they began to advance upon us I transformed to stand with my companions, Seraphie quickly followed my lead. "Fire crystal element power, Make-Up!"   
  
Flames appeared in her hands as the warriors swiftly approached. "Volcanic Flames!"   
  
Sailor Fire fought with all determination as her flames spread like wildfire onto the dark creatures.   
  
"North Wind Tornado!" Sailor Air socked the warriors back.   
  
"Raging Typhoon!"  
  
Sailor Water spun in a blur as her attack extinguished the dark warriors.   
  
"Shaking Mountain!"  
  
The earth shook as boulders destroyed the remaining warriors. We stood together and nodded in respect at eachother.   
Sailor Fire turned to me. "Seraphie, guardian of Fire, has joined the fight."  
  
Our silence did not last long. From the sky lightning raged as darkness enveloped the planet. Two deadly eyes appeared as laughter surrounded us. Out of the darkness a hideous figure began to form. I looked at   
what stood to challenge us and immediately knew the name. "Negis."   
  
Negis grinned evily "You recognize me, what an honor."   
His hands rose up as a powerfull storm formed above, knocking me down. Water used her Raging Typhoon on Negis. Negis absorbed the attack and sent it back through his storm. Fire jumped ahead to use her Volcanic Flames. Negis laughed and threw her down like a ragdoll. Air sped towards Negis before he blew her back upon Sailor Fire. Sailor Earth touhed the ground as the earth rocketed towards Negis. Negis put his foot down and an explosion knocked Sailor Earth off her feet. I raised my hands "Astral Wonder Nebula!"   
  
Stars rained down upon Negis, he merely grinned as a black dome formed around him, blocking my attack.  
  
Sailor Earth stood to help "Shaking Mountain!"   
  
Sailor Air rose next "North Wind Tornado!"   
  
Sailor Fire. "Volcanic Flames!"   
  
Then Sailor Water. "Raging Typhoon!"  
  
One by one the senshi attacked Negis as the dark sky began to shrink, his shield beginning to collapse. We thought we had won the fight, but Negis surprised us and fought back. With more force then we could stand the shield exploded like a supernova. Negis laughed as he stepped towards us, looking down at me smugly. "How the mighty have fallen."   
I looked again at those cold raging eyes as my breath began to catch up with me. There was one more chance to stop Negis, not as senshi, but as guardians of our element. I bowed my head and placed my hands onto my heart. "Spirit Element Rebirth Power."   
  
The other senshi watched in shock as the light from my heart lifted above my head, sparkling with beauty. Sailor Fire knelt on one knee and raised her head, crossing her arms on her chest. "Fire Element Rebirth Power."   
  
Sailor Earth followed the example and touched the ground, bowing her head. "Earth Element Rebirth Power."   
  
Sailor Air took a warrior's pose, her arms reahing to the sky. "Air Element Rebirth Power."   
  
Negis looked in disbelief and anger. "I will not allow you to complete this!"   
He turned to destroy sailor water, but she had already raised her head, spreading her arms to each side. "Water Element Rebirth Power."   
Negis' attack passed harmlessly through Sailor Water as we all stood in guardian form and linked our hands above our heads, speaking in unison.   
  
"Element Rebirth Power."   
  
Negis took as step back as a wave of energy began to erupt. The planet exploded with a shocking amount of power and light as galaxies and planets began to form and link, allowing life to begin anew.  
  
===================================  
  
We had been successful and in our effort, thousands of new galaxies and planets had formed. Negis had been destroyed, but he still lives on as a dim monument of hatred, fear, and jealosy. However, our strength has not only spread to the new worlds for life.   
On these new planets and stars and galaxies new senshi are born to carry on the fight, to prevent darkness from taking over. Earth has given the planet form. Fire has brought light and warmth. Water has brought lakes, rivers and oceans. I brought beauty and love.   
Linked together we bring harmony and life. Seraphie was right about one thing, darkness will allways be and not even the most benevolent power can stop it. Yet where in one way Seraphie was right, she is also wrong. There will never be complete darkness, never complete light. For where darkness ends and light begins is an uncertain cycle between   
past and future. One has never existed without the other and oblivion can never be complete in that truth.We had done what needed to be done and life would continue, born again throughout the universe. Never would we stand alone but united in strength   
and numbers.  
  
  
=============They Myth Has Ended...=============== 


	2. Legend of The Six Senshi

Yay! Second story of my trilogy Okay yo know the drill, prologue first. This story happens many millenia after my first in the trilogy and once again, this is way before the original senshi like sailor pluto and sailor moon and Tuxedo Kamen were even born...lets see I know I had a disclaimer in here somewhere......  
  
I Do not own Sailor Moon, never have and never will, wish I did but could never hope to so I must satisfy myself with writing fanfiction.  
On with the show  
  
=====================================  
  
Long ago, before the formation of the nine planets and the nine Sailor Senshi, there was actually twelve planets withen the solor system and with them, six Sailor Senshi. I am Iris, and I was one of the first six. Back then each of the twelve planets had a counterpart, a twin. Each twin had a light and dark side. On the light side there was me and 5 of my friends. There was Hestia, the leader of the Sailors, she was Sailor Star. A kind person at heart she was extremly loyal. Although Hestia made mistakes, when it counted she was there. Hestia's closest friend was Astrea, who was Sailor Justice. Astrea believed strongly in truth and balance, no matter what she would deal the cards fairly. A strong ally and a dangerous enemy by far. Idalia was the Senshi of Love. Idalia was truly in love with love, full of energy and always chasing after one prospective boyfriend or another. Although I think she may have had a son, but I can't remember him yet. Neoma was my best friend and also Sailor Eclipse, we were close. She was the protector and Senshi of the night. I know Neoma had many secrets, she liked to keep things hidden. I actually think she enjoyed the mystery. Zoe was the sweetest, she was Sailor Life. Zoe was always the timid one and very quiet, but she always lit up a room. I was Sailor Dawn. I admit being colorful and cheerful. Always the optimist and sometimes to the extreme, but still we were always friends. We all lived on our respective planets, however things were far from at peace. On our twin planets there lived the Dark Senshi. They always fought to take control of the galaxy and so we were always in combat. On the dark side was Melania, she was Sailor Oblivion and counterpart of Hestia. Astrea's dark twin was named Harliett, Sailor Suffering. Sailor Dusk was my twin, Maure. Sailor Hate was actually the strongest, her name was Damalis. Zadira was Neoma's twin, she was Sailor Curse. Another well known Senshi was Sailor Death, Vivian. Zoe always fought her heart out to defeat Death, however in some strange way I think they respected eachother. I am about to tell you this story because it must be told. We need not be forgotten for our sacrifice and our legacy.  
  
===========================================  
  
I always woke at sunrise, I remember I loved to watch the sun rise over my beautiful planet. However the sun rising over my planet was a luxery unaffordable. The Dark Senshi had been getting stronger and so we all quartered on Hestia's planet so we could be ready for an attack. I was bunked in the same room with Neoma and a wonderful marble balcony that looked over the gardens below. I would like to say there was a beginning to this story, but there isn't. To look for a beginning would be like looking for a blossom in a wasteland. Instead I will begin this story just a few days before it all ended.  
We had met in Hestia's grove to discuss the recent attacks of the Dark Senshi. So far Oblivion and the others had merely sent down their demons. Usually such attacks would not call for a sailor meeting, but these demons had been growing stronger.   
"Hestia what is that you're looking at?"   
Zoe was asking about the rather large round crystal Hestia was admiring. Hestia smiled as she let the light reflect off it's many faces "A crystal one of my aids had mined this morning, I think it looks like a star."   
I smiled "How appropriate it was to be found in the morning." I admit nobody had any idea what I meant by saying this, so I had to explain "It's shine is equal to the rising sun."   
Apparently I got an eyeroll from that comment.   
Neoma delicatly took the crystal in her hands "It has power."   
Hestia smiled taking back the crystal "And beauty too, I think I'll use it."   
Astrea seemed to think it rather selfish, truthfully we all felt that way "Hestia you already control the gem, aren't you being just a little self-centered?"   
Hestia sighed and slumped over "I think we could use it against the Dark Senshi, that's not selfish."   
Astrea took the crystal and set it before all of us. "One of us will control the crystal, this excludes Hestia under the circumstances of her controlling the Gem. Idalia, what are you doing?"   
We turned to see Idalia admiring a young couple. "They look so cute together!" she squeeled.   
I giggled but not everyone was amused, the other senshi rolled their eyes. Astrea sighed and continued. "Now I have with me five cards, whoever recieves the red card will recieve the crystal."   
Astrea then gave us each a card face down.   
We immediatly looked at the face. I had an orange card, the rest had blue or green.   
Astrea then turned to Zoe who was stroking a small bird "Zoe aren't you going to lift up your card?"   
Zoe apparently had been distracted, she jumped when spoken to and immediatly flipped over her card. We stared down at the cherry red face in surprise, Sailor Life would control the crystal. Astrea smiled and handed the crystal to Zoe. Zoe accepted it graciously. Idalia nodded in aprovement "Now we have more strength against the Dark Senshi."   
I suppose it would make you happy to know that we joked the rest of the day, but it wouldn't be true. Just a few minutes after Zoe recieved the crystal the Star planet was attacked. "Do you feel that?" asked Zoe, when we shook our heads she stood up. "We're being attacked."   
We all nodded and began to transform "Sailor Dawn Power, Make-Up!" The number of demons was devistating and there in the center was Sailor Curse. She laughed wickedly as she ordered the demons to advance. They came in hoards at us and all we could do was fight.   
"Star Wonder!" An array of stars vanquished a line of demons.   
"Blind Justice Swordance!" Justice turned her sword into a numerous weapon destroying the demons surrounding her.   
"Dawn Rainbow Blaze!" My rainbow extended like fire to burn many demons that tried to advance. "Love Sweet Kiss." Love sent a kiss to the attacking demons, which caused them to vanish.   
"Dark Eclipse Shadow!" Eclipse had sent a black wind at Sailor Curse, their attacks matched as they locked in combat.   
"Life's Beautiful Joy!" Life sent her arrows at the remaining demons. With the crystal sent comfortably on her bow it seemed to make her attacks stronger. Noticing her army gone, Sailor Curse retreated from battle, leaving us to look at the destruction.  
Life looked around at the scortched grass "This can't go on much longer."   
Sailor Love nodded in agreement. We all de-transformed back into princess form and I rested my hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Let's go back to the palace."   
As we began to leave Hestia pointed to the sky "What's that?" we all looked to see a black arrow land in front of us. Neoma looked at it closely and picked it up, removing the note and handing it to Hestia. "Sailor Senshi, I feel I must meet with you urgently. If you wish to discuss the war meet with me secretly under the stars in Earth Valley-Sailor Senshi, Sailor Death."   
Neoma shook her head "It's a cruel trick, she means to kill us."   
Zoe shook her head "The why meet us in Earth Valley?"   
I suppose I should explain. Earth Valley was nuetral territory and actually a large meteor caught in orbit that no one owned and no one wanted to. Earth Valley was a dangerous place and you didn't go there unless you were sincere not to disturb the tiniest detail. The creatures on the meteor were dangerous and isolated as well as oddly compulsive and they liked things just so.  
Astrea flipped a coin "I think we should at least find out what she wants."   
Hestia nodded "Alright, but we go as senshi, Iris will lead the way through the valley."   
I nodded and we continued towards the palace.  
We were all sligthly on edge the rest of the day. Astrea constantly polished her sword and Idalia was constantly choosing ideal mates for us. Apparently my match was a night lover. When the stars came out we transformed and made the flight to Earth Valley. It is difficult to describe what walking in earth valley is like, but I will try. Imagine a barren wasteland, now imagine that a thousand fold. Picture furry spiked gremlin looking badgers with large teeth. Now imagine a thousand buttons an inch apart and try walking through without so much as touching one knowing it will set an alarm to release viscious hounds. That is what Earth Valley was like, and I was picked to guide us to the one safe spot on the entire meteor.  
  
  
  
It took nearly an hour before we reached our goal, Sailor Death was already there, waiting. "I've asked a council with you because both you and I know my comrades have gone too far. I may be Sailor Death but I only respect death, I don't lavish it. I know and you know if I'm discovered talking to you I will die."   
We all nodded, Sailor Life stepped foreward. "Why did you want to meet us?"   
Death sighed "The Dark Senshi are planning one of their most powerful attacks, they will flood your worlds with armies of demons, there will be nothing left."   
Sailor Star shrugged "So what do you suggest we do?"   
Sailor Death nodded "Attack first. The attack will begin two days from now."   
We all nodded and agreed to meet the next day. To truthfully explain what had happened after that I have to tell you what happened in   
the Dark Kingdom of Oblivion This is as much as I can possibly put   
together.Before Sailor Death returned Damalis was beginning to express concern to Melania over Vivian. Melania was aware of Vivian's uneasiness lately and agreed Vivian should be watched closely, Maure was the one to do it. When Vivian came back she stayed away in her quarters.  
  
In the Star palace we were preparing for the attack. I remember now Idalia was taking special care to keep her son, Eos safe.   
Before we were scheduled to meet Sailor Death Maure watched as Vivian started to leave. She and Zadira approached Vivian to question her intentions. They grabbed her on either side as Damalis stood before her and smirked. They brought Vivian before Harliett who, in turn, asked Melania what to do with her. Melania just laughed and told Harliett to deal with it, as she had other things to take care of.  
  
We waited for hours after dark, but Sailor Death never came. Finally we   
gave up and returned to the Star palace. It was there Idalia raised the question "Do you think something happened to Vivian?"   
Astrea nodded "It would make sense."   
Concern filled my eyes and sunk to my feet. "Then they may know we are aware of their plan."   
Zoe appeared upset as she stood up. "We have to save Sailor Death."   
Neoma shook her head "That is suicide, she could already be dead."   
I shook my head "Maybe not."   
Idalia nodded "I agree with Iris and Zoe, If Vivian is still alive   
we owe it to save her."   
Hestia, who had remained silent throughout the discussion, finally spoke "We save Vivian."   
  
We arrived at the Dark castle at sunrise. I was surprised because to me it still looked beautiful, even now. It was unbelievable we met up with such little resistance. This either meant they were preparing for an attack, were already attacking, or this was an elaborate trap to slaughter us. As I found out later, I was right on the first two counts. The demons were doing last minute training on one of the moons. It was surprisingly simple to enter the Dark Castle. Neither of us enjoyed the simplicity, it was all too easy, we were right. Just as we walked through, the doors closed behind us. Four of the Dark Senshi stood before us. There was Sailor Dusk, Sailor Suffering, Sailor Curse, and Sailor Hate. Sailor Star began to look around "Where's Sailor Oblivion?"   
Sailor Hate laughed "She is on her way to put an end to your pathetic worlds."   
Fear crossed all our minds as Sailor Justice nodded to Star "go, stop Oblivion." Sailor Star nodded and took flight after Oblivion. Sailor Life then turned to us "I will find Sailor Death."   
Life took off through the halls as we attacked. I admit now the battle was too evenly matched.   
We delivered equal blows and felt equal pain. Perhaps if the Gem or Crystal were with us our advantage would have been greater, but instead it was long and exausting until I had pinned Dusk on the ground. What surprised me was her smile as she began to die "I will always live, but you must know that. Here's a new fact, Sailor Oblivion left to destroy your world completely, there will be nothing left, the explosion will cause a chain reaction. Life is no longer an option, everything   
will die Sailor Dawn, everything."   
Her body vanished and scattered everywhere in mist. I had no time, I had to try and save my planet. I didn't even listen to Eclipse calling   
me back. When I reached my planet it was only in time to watch it crack and explode. I screamed, for the first time I was lost. I remember Eclipse holding me back and then flying debri hit me. Eclipse said something and then I blacked out.   
  
I awoke in a ruined palace Sailor Star, Sailor Love, and Sailor Justice   
standing next to me. "Sailor Eclipse?"   
Star shook her head "She managed to stop the chain reaction by creating a shield. It was effective, but we lost six planets, and Sailor Eclipse."   
Sailor Love timidly spoke "Sailor Life was badly hurt too, she ran into demons after finding Death dead, they were too much. But she is glad that there are three new planets existing, it's hope."   
I looked over at Life and she smiled at me. "All the Dark Senshi are destroyed Iris, It's over."   
I looked directly at Justice "I'm dying too, aren't I?"   
Justice nodded "Eclipse took the blunt of the blast, but you still got hit badly, Sailor Life is also near Death."   
I nodded "It won't stop, you know that. The Dark Senshi are dead but they will continue to live in other forms."   
Justice nodded "The war must still be fought."   
Life gave a sigh "With what? Everyone is dead, we are dying."   
Love nodded "She has a point."   
Justice looked down "There is one way, if we are willing to sacrifice ourselves we can give new life to the nine planets, create the new senshi with our combined power."   
Life nodded "The souls of the dead may be reborn on the planets, things will be beautiful again."   
We all had agreed for the ultimate sacrifice and with great effort I   
stood with life and the others in a circle hands linked and the spirit of Eclipse joining us."Eclipse lead the dead to life."  
"Life bring flowers for beauty and song."  
"Star shine bright over dark skies."  
"Love show beauty of heart and soul."  
"Justice show the wrong from right."  
"Dawn brings sparkle, happiness and light."  
From our hands light exploded and our strength was scattered across the   
system. We had made our sacrifice, our legacy would continue to live.  
  
=============================================  
  
I have told you this story from what little strength I have left. When I die my light will spread across this system to find a home in dark places, making them bright. Our people have now been reborn on other planets and they will soon begin to thrive. Eventually one from each planet will discover their powers and soon unite the people of their planet. This, in turn will unite all the planets as one once more.  
The crystal has settled to rest on a moon. There it will fall into the hands of the rightful Queen. In a way, Hestia will recieve the bright silver light. I have no doubt darkness will once more try to take over and with hope the same fate shall not befall the new senshi. But we are not the only warriors in the galaxy, perhaps, in time, the galaxy shall unite to destroy the dark forces, that hope will always stand.  
My friends are all gone now, their bodies scatter in specs of light to give new life to the dead planets. I tell this story so you will not forget us, so someone will remember what happened here. I hope you will listen to one day understand the choice we made. And if you are happy and alive, then we have succeeded.  
  
=============End of The Legend......============== 


	3. Tale of Sailor Earth

This is the last story in my Trilogy, written differently from the last two. For one thing there is no section reserved for a prologue. The Story continues , yet again, many millenia after the six senshi during the era of the very first Sailor Moon. This tale also helps to explain a theory of why there is no real Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Mask's powers are so limited(yadda yadda). Of course, as usual this story begins before the original Sailor Senshi were born. To help with the names I've also added an explination of whos who.  
  
Ai-Venus  
Tenou-Uranus.  
Hina-Mars  
Mizu-Mercury  
Ki-Jupitar  
meiou-Pluto  
Kaiou-Uranus  
Hakai-Saturn  
  
(pulls a disclaimer out of her pack)  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and several other people that are too numerous to name and neither of them is me.  
====================================  
  
The Tale of Sailor Earth  
  
It was so long ago, so it's difficult for me to recall the memory. My name is Hitori you may not know me, you may have never met me, but you cannot deny my part in history, no matter how long ago it was. Earth was already advancing greatly with the other planets and the council of the sailor senshi had begun their search for Earth's protector, the one destined to be named Sailor Earth. Nobody thought to glance at a man, for all knew the senshi of the past had been female. It had never crossed their minds that Earth could be unique.   
  
=================================  
  
All the girls of the system of planets came before the senshi to have Earth's transformation wand point to them, hoping it would glow, and they would be named the honor of sailor senshi. I was the age of 16 when my sister came before the sailors to be tested. That was the day I met the beautiful princess Serenity. I suppose thats why many wanted to become a Senshi, for those named it was customary to give them rule of the planet they were assigned to protect. When I told my sister I wanted to be a sailor senshi she laughed. "Only females become sailor senshi." She told me. But she was wrong, they were all wrong. We stood before the royal chambers, watching as serenity walked down the line with the transformation wand. Serenity was always so beautiful, her movements graceful and her face so small and delicate. Her long silver hair was styled to form two odongos. To be honest I jumped as the wand moved passed my sister and glowed faintly as it began to reach me. But I was not the only one to do so either. The Other senshi became perplexed as the wand ceased to glow when Serenity moved it back to my sister. Finally serenity turned to the others as they seemed to discuss this new development. A while later, Serenity returned her attention to us. "We would bepleased ifyou and your family would be our guest for a few days."  
My parents nodded eagerly, and we were escorted to our rooms.  
  
  
  
I think the palace was a nice place to be, much nicer then our home at least. Still, I became bored fast. Everyone was centered around my sister Cora as they tried to discover if she could be the true sailor earth, or perhaps if the wand had been broken. I eventually got tired of waiting in my room and began to explore the many rooms and cooridors. I eventually came upon the senshi rooms, the place where they stayed on long visits. It was easy to tell each room apart according to the décor and soon I reached the room of Sailor Earth, which would soon belong to my sister. A tranformation wand lay on a desk to the far right, and as I curiously approached, the wand began to glow. That is when I began to relize my destiny. But what was to follow still surprised me. I don't know what made mepick up that wand, maybe deep in my soul I knew it was meant for me. What followed was a shock I could not believe. My heart raced as the transformation began. Brown shoes appeared on my feet, along with a sailor's hat and pants, the hat had a green ribbon and my skarf was brown with a brown cape the same color, a green tie kept the item around my neck.   
I looked at myself, this couldn't be. Was I, Sailor Earth? No, this wasn't right, I wasn't the guardian, that was my sister's job. The Sailor Senshi were always women, why should Earth be any different? As quickly as it appeared, my outfit vanished, replacing my normal clothes. I left the wand on the desk and ran. How could this happen? Why was I so special?  
The faster I ran the more blinder my path became until everyone was a blur. I still ran, as if my life counted on it, as if there was nothing else, as if I never saw the girl in my path. We collided, books spilled on the pavement and grass.  
  
I looked up, gazing upon the face of the blue haired woman, her eyes, that face. She was not with her gown but there was no mistaking Mizu, the queen of Mercury.   
"Mis..my la..merc..Miz.." I stumbled over my words. I had done it this time, running over royalty, it had to be some high crime of treason.  
To my complete surprise she just smiled and helped me up. I could not believe it, a queen of an entire planet was standing before me and all I could do was stand there with my mouth gaped open.  
"Are you alright?" She said.  
I nodded slowly. "I..I..I'm.."  
She smiled. "I know. Your family is staying with us."  
I stared blankly.  
"The Moon Palace?"  
Nothing, I was stumped.  
Mizu tried again. "Your sister? Sailor Earth?"  
That got me. "I swear it's not my fault!"  
No! Wrong thing to say, if I hadn't been in trouble by now that would surely do me in.  
Mizu only smiled. "No, it was only an accident."  
That was too close, my heart was still pounding. What if she found out? What if they all figured it out? They'd hate me, I was so terrified if I was revealing anything. Did my eyes give me away? I was never very good at lieing, always felt my secrets showed through like glass. Mizu didn't seem to notice any problem, and she knelt over to pick up her books. Finally breaking from my anxiety I rushed to help her, scrambling on the ground.  
"It's alright..Hitori isn't it?"  
I nodded, promptly hand her the books.  
She said. "Don't worry about it Hitori, It was an accident."  
I nodded. "But your royalty.."  
"I still make mistakes like everyone else."  
I nodded, and she continued. "Now come on, it's almost time for your sister's ceremony."  
  
  
The Ceremony, it was a big celebration where those of high standing honored the transformation of the chosen into Sailor Earth. Everyone dressed in their best formal wear and danced. I and my family were placed in seats of honor as the festivities began. Cora looked beautiful in her dress, so elegant wearing the crown. It had already been decided, already assumed that they had fount the correct one, that is was indeed Sailor Earth in that crown and dress. Boy, were they in for a surprise. I looked out at the ballroom for my parents, it was difficult to find them. During the celebration it was customary to wear masks a symbol to what was hidden before now being revealed. I wore my own tuxedo, added with a black cape and mask but it was hard to tell me apart from anyone else, half the gentlemen were wearing the same thing and it was easier to find my mother in her periwinkle dress.  
"Why sit out the festivities young Hitori?"  
I looked up and faced Queen Mizu, her dress was beautiful, ice blue and shining in the light. "I'm sorry My Lady, I just don't feel in the mood to be dancing at all."  
Mizu grinned, plucking a red rose from a vase and giving it to me. She then took my hand. "Would you honor the requests of a queen?"  
I nodded, a little nervous as I rose from my seat to meet the lady Mizu.   
Queen Hina grinned at Mizu. "New attraction Mizu-chan?"  
Mizu just smiled and lead me out onto the dance floor. To say at the very least the Lady Mizu was an excellent dancer and we moved across the floor so smoothly it was like walking on air.  
"You're a talented dancer Hitori."  
"Me?"  
"Who was your instructor?"  
"I never had an instructer, it just feels natural."  
I wonder if this had surprised Mizu, she didn't appear to be. In any case, I was surprised for both of us, I had never even taken the time to learn dance.  
The time came when the dance ended and we had to return to our seats for now it was time for the ceremony to begin. The Queen Serenity stood as there was a few minutes of applause. Her voice was so clear and articulated as she addressed the crowd.  
"Now my friends, comes the time of truth when the long awaited senshi of Earth shall now be revealed to us."  
  
At that moment my sister was required to stand, she was grinning ear to ear as the other senshi rose to meet her. It was all like a well choreographed ballet as Serenity retrieved the wand from a young page and presented it to Cora.  
  
All fell silent as my sister raised the wand above her head and spoke those legendary words. "Earth star power, Make-Up!"  
The power gathered and for a moment it seemed that Cora would retrieve the power. That didn't happen, the power only fizzled and Cora still stood in that dress of hers. Everyone was in shock, Cora just looked at the wand, nervous, fearful. I wasn't surprised, but I was the only one who knew to whom the powers belonged to. I was the only one who knew the true identity of Sailor Earth.  
Everything was so quiet all could hear the sound of a single person, clapping. The crowd parted to reveal a lady in an elegant black and purple gown. Her midnight black hair reached down just past her waist and her features were sharp.   
"Bravo! Bravo!"  
Serenity looked at the woman. "You were not invited to the ceremony."  
The lady began to walk forward, I would never forget the words said that day.  
"A pity isn't it? I'm all dressed up and theres no party to go to. Well it was rude not to invite me, but I'll amend that mistake."  
"Who are you? What is your business here?"  
"Who am I? Now that's an interesting question. What would you prefer? Metallia? Your Highness? Queen of the Dark? Oh I know, why not call me Destroyer."  
"Destroyer?"  
"It's appropriate, to destroy you is my business."  
  
  
Serenity gasped and grabbed her brooch. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"  
The other Senshi followed suit. Not my sister though, she only stood to watch as their transformations began.  
Metallia just laughed as her body stretched and grew, tendrils racing at the transforming senshi. They didn't have a chance, the transformation brooches, the pens, they flew from their hands before transformaition could be completed.  
Metallia grinned as she began to approach Cora.   
"Poor girl, it appears you are not senshi after all? Must be devastating."  
Her tendrils flew out piercing through the crowd. People screamed as energy began to slowly drain from them.  
Cora raised her wand again. "Earth planet power, Make-Up!"  
Nothing, the wand still did nothing for her. Metalia smirked as she stepped up to the platform. My sister took a step back, frightened as the tendrils took the wand and placed it in metallia's own claw like hands. "Don't try little girl, you are useless against me."  
She looked down at the wand. "Now lets make sure the senshi remain incomplete."  
She closed her hand around the wand, squeezing it. Transformation wands could withstand much, but even they would eventually give in to the pressure.  
I screamed. "Stop it!"  
Metallia glanced at me, probably surprised at my outburst. I took a step back, even I could not believe my courage. "You wish to fight me boy?"  
A tendril moved to brush against my face, I didn't flinch. In Metallia's distraction a disk flew through the air, severing the hand that held the wand. Metallia screamed wheeling around to glance at Sailor Moon. "Little bitch, your too late anyway!"   
The tendril moved away from my face and slamed down onto the wand, it shattered into a million pieces.  
Time stood still, it was shock, there would now never be a sailor Earth.   
  
Metallia laughed as her tendrils rushed at Sailor Moon, slamming her against the wall. The people were dieing, the other senshi, everytime they tried to rise, they were beaten down again. Chaos was happening and there was nothing I could do. I was helpless. I could do..nothing.   
So, I ran it was cowardly, foolish, but I ran. I ran past the ballroom and behind the pillars, sinking to the floor. There was nothing I could do, why should I even try? I reached into my lapel, staring at the red rose. Tears rolling down my eyes. I didn't want to cry, tried to force back the tears but it was just useless. Mizu, Sailor Mercury who had been so kind to me, and I was abandoning her. I was abandoning them all. It still is vivid in my mind, the memory of that first moment, the tendrils advancing forward, they had found me hiding.  
It seemed to rise up toward me, ready to piece my body and drain me of my energy to feed it's master. I cried out, when backed into a corner all you can do is fight, so I threw what I had. The stem of the rose pierced the tendril as it shrieked, melting into a puddle. I It was then that I felt it, the energy glowing, surging within me. It must have been when the wand was destroyed, the power of the tool, some of it must have retreated back into me. I was not lost, I was Sailor Earth.  
  
  
I rose to my feet and stepped out from behind the pillar. Metallia's tendrils were still flying everywhere, the other senshi just couldn't get close enough. I reached into my lapel, of course, the rose, it was back again. Forcing my doubts away I threw the rose at Metallia's feet. She appeared stunned as slowly she began to turn and glance at me.  
"Stop there Metallia!" I said. "I will not allow you to attack royalty. I am here to punish you!"  
I have to say, that was one of the corniest speeches I ever gave. My nerves were terrible. Metallia peered at me. "Foolish boy, and your name is?"  
I wasn't prepared for that. I couln't say Hitori, Sailor Earth? No that was worse. I glanced down at the drained bodies, still in their masks, their tuxedos and I got an idea. Finally I looked at metallia again. "I am, Tuxedo Mask."  
Sailor Moon even seemed surprised. "Tuxedo Mask?"  
I could have sworn Mizu was staring at me. Metallia laughed. "Tuxedo Mask? This is a joke."   
She raised a tendril, ready to slam it down. Quickly I pulled another rose from my lapel, throwing it at the tendril. As predicted the stem pierced the tendril. Metallia shrieked as it melted into a black puddle on the floor. I withdrew another rose. "Still think I'm a joke?"  
I ran at her, throwing the rose at her chest. I stared in shock as the rose pierce her chest, but she was unscathed. Metallia laughed, her tendrils retreated back into her body as she plucked the rose out. "Foolish Child, such courage. Why not join me instead?"  
"My duty is to protect the senshi, not you."  
Metallia nodded as a black sword withdrew from her hand. "Then, so be it."  
Quickly I looked around the floor, roses that pierced were nice, but they could never stand up to that sword. Finally my gaze fell upon a cane, laying nearby, it would have to do. Quickly I grabbed the cane just as Metallia brought her sword down. Surprisingly, the cane stood the attack, blocking Metallia's deadly blow.   
Metallia scowled. "This is not over yet boy."  
Her sword drew back into her hand and she faded out of sight.  
  
  
I didn't stick around to be asked any questions by the Senshi, I left. There was no point in staying at the palace. Cora was not Sailor Earth and never will be, I spent the next day packing. I was only half way through when Mizu entered.  
"Hitori?"  
I didn't answer, why should I? There was nothing to say.  
"Whyare you ignoring me?...Hitori I know."  
I stopped, looked at her eye level. "How long?"  
"Since the first day. Since the wand chose you, to prove them wrong. And..I cared about you, kind of liked you."  
"Kind of?"  
"I didn't want to see you hurt, being a senshi, it's more then ruling and fighting, it's about sacrifices and pain and regret. I couldn't force you to face all that."  
I was angry, how dare she think I didn't know what it was about. I shouldn't have been angry though, she only did what she thought was right.  
"Who do you think you are Mercury? What gives you the right to decide what I can and cannot handle?"  
"I was trying to help."  
"Why?"  
"Because I cared."  
"Well because you cared the wand was destroyed, there will never be a true Sailor Earth now, not ever."  
Mizu nodded, somehow I admired her. Despite her anger, her regret, she still managed to keep that dignified manner, leaving me to my packing in silence. I know I should have been kinder, listened to Mizu back then. But I was angry, and angry people do irrational things.  
"Very smooth little brother."  
I turned around, Cora was standing in the door.  
"What do you want Cora?"  
She smiled, approaching me. "Congradulations"  
"What are you talking about sis?"  
"You don't have to pretend Hitori, I already know your guardian of Earth."  
Unbelievable. "Does the entire galaxy know about this?"  
Cora seemed perplexed. "Why? Who else found out?"  
I sighed. "Nevermind. So now what? Are you going to tell mom and dad? Are you gonna yell at me for taking your position?"  
"Hitori, that position wasn't meant for me. I know that now. It was meant for you."  
I nodded, closing my suitcase. "So now what?"  
Cora smiled, she handed me a slip of paper then, which I stared at confused.  
"What's this?"  
Cora grinned. "Mizu told me to give it to you. So what, are you two involved now?"  
"Cora you know guardians can't be together."  
"So I am right. Well, maybe the laws will change with you. No one ever thought there would be a male Sailor Senshi either."  
"There isn't..not anymore. Now will you leave me in peace?"  
"Fine, as you wish, my beloved Prince of Earth."  
With those final words she had bowed to me and slipped out. I opened the letter the minute she left, it was from Mizu. The paper had three things written on it, a time, a location, and a name. The time told & 7:30, the location, Discussion Hall, and the name, was Metallia. 7:30, that was only 5 minutes from now. Discarding the note I left my room, intent on discovering the Discussion Hall somewhere in the palace.  
  
  
  
The doors were locked with not much surprise. It was a senshi meeting, and senshi matters were often conducted privately among those chosen. I began to search the area, perhaps there was some way I could hear them. I finally ended up scaling the vines outdoors, perching myself near the window of the hall. It was Tenou's voice I first heard.  
"..suicide, it has to be a trap."  
"We have no choice Tenou, if it had not been for that Tuxedo Masked gentleman, we would all be dead."  
"You know nothing about that man, he could even be an enemy."  
"I doubt that Hina, I think he is an ally."  
"To get back to the matter in question, I don't think we have a choice but to fight." Ai.  
"At least now we will be prepared" Mizu's voice.  
"If Metallia wants a fight, then she will get a fight."  
  
Carefully I climbed back down the vines. So that was what Mizu wanted me to hear, she hoped I could fight with them. No, hope was obsolete, she knew that I would fight with them. It was part of being a senshi, a guardian, the desire to help and protect others.   
If maybe I could transform...I saw the rose, it was right near my foot. It just came to me as I plucked the rose. The transformation wand may have been destroyed, but the power was still there. In moments I was wearing a tuxedo and mask again, holding the cane I had used to block the blows from Metallia's sword.  
  
  
===============To be continued================= 


End file.
